El significado de la libertad
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: Runawaystuck: ¿Que significa la libertad?¿es sencilla conseguirla? Eres Dave Strider y no crees conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas. [Ligero Steampunk] [Major Character Dead]
1. A través de las rejas

**Notas previas: **

_1)_Aki ha publicado mucho por aquí, pero a mi se me han presentado un montón de circunstancias por las cuales no he podido hacerlo, hoy decidí que bueno, ya era hora de retomar mis fics y subí uno en mi cuenta antigua y vengo a subir este por acá en esta cuenta dedicada a mi hermosa OTP.

2) Me dicen Yuu, es un gusto. Espero poder ser tan activa como Aki, intentaré lo más posible, ojala pueda hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Advertencia: Este es un fic <span><strong>inspirado<strong> en las imágenes que corren en Tumblr acerca de un AU conocido como **Runawaystuck , idea originalmente realizada por Tara**, lo pongo así por que puede haber gente que no le guste mucho la idea de mezclas, persona-animal, pues tenga precaución.

PD: Si bien es basado en la historia vale mencionar que nunca la llegue a leer, así que lo que leen no es una vil copia, si no más bien nace de lo que he visto más la imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son originales de Andrew Hussie. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"A través de las rejas." <span>**_

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estás solo.

Y realmente desde que llegaste a la adolescencia es la historia de tu vida, pese a que de momento estés rodeado de gente; está bien, quizás no estás rodeado. Si tienes que ser más sincero, es más bien que vienen a visitarte.

La razón, simple, eres una atracción del circo, conjunto a un par de criaturas míticas. Sí, porque aunque el resto no lo notara, tú sabías que eran una colección limitada. Una pareja de la raza a la que pertenecen las sirenas; un hombre y una mujer: Eridan y Feferi, respectivamente. Un minotauro con problemas de seguridad: Tavros. Y, una compañera quizás con la que más relación guardabas, la pulgosa de Jade.

Sí, tú también tenías algo así en ti, para resumirles la historia era algo cercano a un ave y lo decías así porque las aves podían volar y además tenían pico y plumas. Tú en cambio, eras un ser extraño, donde supone deberían ir las manos de una persona tenías lo que más se parecía a las garras de un águila, al igual que en tus pies, que eran incluso más semejantes a las de los pájaros. Tenías alas, sí, pero eras como una gallina, eras incapaz de volar con ellas, suponías porque pesabas mucho o alguna cosa así, sinceramente pensabas que eran un adorno inservible, pero allí estaban. Tu cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de plumas, naranjas, y negras, era una mezcla extraña, pero suponías estaba bien, porque por lo menos combinaban un poco. Tus ojos alguna vez rojos, se tornaron naranjas también. No te gustaban, eran demasiado fosforescentes, parecían crayones puestos al sol y derretidas. Estabas dando demasiados detalles y con diecisiete años de edad, lo único de lo que estás convencido es que tu vida es injusta y que no siempre fuiste así, no siempre fuiste un monstruo.

Pese a eso, sí, merecías estar en donde estabas y sentirte como te sentías e incluso quizás peor, porque eras alguna clase de escoria, que desde tu propia concepción jamás debió haber nacido si iba a estar condenado a la miseria. Esa era la mayor de las circunstancias por las que aguantabas tu condición sin inmutarte y aguantabas las burlas de quien te veía, aguantabas las miradas de curiosidad y espanto de varias personas de edades diferentes y de géneros diferentes.

Hoy no sería una excepción.

¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

* * *

><p>Veías, como siempre, a mucha gente pasar, era casi ya la hora del almuerzo y tras las rejas solo podías observar como las personas se marchaban a sus casas para alimentarse como los cerdos que los considerabas y pocos eran los curiosos que se quedaban, aunque por lo general los espantabas porque no te agradaba tenerlos allí a estas horas.<p>

En ese situación además del cansancio y la falta de ganas que llevabas encima te dedicaste a observarlos, intentando intimidarlos, pero no solo eso, habían veces en las que pese todo lo que aguantabas, no podías evitar verlos de la misma manera que ellos lo hacían contigo.

Para ese momento su número no pasaba de quince, la mayoría eran niños y habían unos pocos adultos acompañándoles. Y por allí, muy a tu pesar lograste divisar un joven de quizás tu misma edad, que sólo lo observaste, aunque no le diste tanta importancia en aquel momento.

Y supone que así debía mantenerse, sin embargo, cuando se les dio orden de salir a los individuos por que les darían de comer también (y no querían que viesen las miserias que comían), el joven se escondió de tal manera que no lo viesen. Era estúpido, porqué se quedaría para verlos comer, como sea, le resulto. Lo que era deprimente, aunque creías que quizás fue por que no habían nada más que dos guardias alcoholizados cuidando la puerta. Y con la apariencia que tenía, quizás si sería suficiente para luchar contra ellos.

Se mantuvo en ese lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie lo viese, y luego salio a ver cada una de las jaulas e intentó interactuar con cada ser de la colección, aunque no le prestaron demasiada atención. Era obvio que no lo harían, todos aquí estaban rotos y creía que la humanidad no valía la pena. Tú también lo creías. De esa manera se acercó a tu jaula. Y tu mecanismo de defensa más potente despertó.

Te pusiste de pie, el que aceptaras tu condición, no quería decir que no aparentases fortaleza.

—¡Hola! —replicó en voz tímida. —tú lo miraste con cierto desprecio. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar lo último no pudiste evitar patear la jaula causando que el otro se sobresaltase. Su actitud te enojaba, acaso tenías cara de estar bien, o ser feliz. Lo dudabas. — ¿realmente crees que alguien puede ser feliz siendo un payaso, o una atracción, además d ver cómo la gente estúpida como tu, llega solo para recordarnos lo malos que somos. —Le comentaste con un tono grosero.

Él sólo abrió los ojos, mientras tú retirabas la zarpa de la jaula y la regresabas a una posición más cómoda.

—¡Lárgate! —le dijiste en tono cizañoso. —No necesitamos otro curioso imbécil que no siente empatía.

Él arqueó la ceja y se acercó a la reja una vez más. Quiso disculparse, pero tú ni si quiera lo miraste, es más te diste la vuelta para ver el plato de comida que te habían dejado. Y así supone debió mantenerse hasta que comentó algo gracioso, tanto así que te volteaste a ver, para toparte con sus ojos azules. Azules como el mismo cielo.

—¿Y por qué no sales si eres tan infeliz?

No le respondiste, el debería saber por qué estabas allí ¿No? Era más que normal la causa, no eras un ser "normal", no encajarías en ninguna parte.

—Puedo enseñarte.

No querías falsas esperanzas. Golpeaste esta vez la jaula con tu cabeza, y se sobresalto una vez más.

—¡LARGO! — Hacia ya mucho tiempo que saltabas y sentías de esa manera, tan humana, pero jamás salía nada bueno de cosas así.

Aunque al parecer esta vez tus palabras funcionaron, el joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Les prometo mucho angts. ¿Les gusto?, espero que si.<p> 


	2. Conversaciones casuales

Advertencia: Este es un fic **inspirado** en las imágenes que corren en Tumblr acerca de un AU conocido como **Runawaystuck , idea originalmente realizada por Tara**, lo pongo así por que puede haber gente que no le guste mucho la idea de mezclas, persona-animal, pues tenga precaución.

PD: Si bien es basado en la historia vale mencionar que nunca la llegue a leer, así que lo que leen no es una vil copia, si no más bien nace de lo que he visto más la imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son originales de Andrew Hussie.<strong>

Notas previas: No se, al parecer siempre avanzan lento mis tramas, pero prometo que esto se pondra más interesante en el capi que viene espero que les guste ;3

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"Conversaciones Casuales"<span>**_

Pasaron algunos días desde que espantaste al chico, no podrías decir que te salió del todo bien, la razón, pues el chico era necio y testarudo, y desde ese día, se tomó el trabajo de volver para visitarlos, y si en plural, porque no solo iba por ti, para este momento y no sabes si fue para ganarse tu atención, a veces se ponía a hablar con Feferi o Jade, inclusive a veces con Tavros, que parecía que cada día que pasaba estaba más tranquilo con respecto a hablar con esa persona.

Tu por tu parte y con lastima, estabas metido en el mismo barco que Eridan, no se dejarían ver la cara tan fácilmente, muchas veces les han prometido la libertad, el ser felices y amados. Muchas veces les han prometido muchas más cosas, pero la realidad era otra, no por algo estaban detrás de rejas y peceras en vez de en libertad.

Esta tarde era igual que las demás desde ese día, y allí estaba el chico, riendo con junto a tu mejor amiga. Y mostrándole un pequeño libro, suponías que era de apuntes o dibujos, no lograbas distinguir bien de que se trataba todo aquello. Porque si, pese a que no creyeras una sola de las palabras que decía, y quizás con todo esto nacido de la desconfianza pues no podías evitar estar al pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Preocupado por si es que quería jugarles una broma a tus compañeros o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Como sea, tras luego de unos minutos de pasárselo de tonto con la chica de ojos verdes, se acercó a tu jaula, parte de la rutina que seguían entre ustedes dos desde ese día.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntaste en tono seco.

—Nada, o al menos nada importarte—Te sonrió para acercarse hasta las barras del lugar—Solo quiero hablar contigo. —Replico, mientras alzaba su mirada para clavar sus ojos sobre los tuyos.

—No me apetece—Volviste a expresarte de la misma manera en la que lo expresaste la primera vez en la que vino. Aunque claro, con el paso de los días, eras menos agresivo y más bien indiferente.

Bajo las manos de las rejas y tu desviaste la mirada del lugar, para ver a un punto lejano de la jaula de Jade. No le prestarías demasiada atención, no se lo merecía.

—Sabes…—Abrió la boca y con un tono bastante confiado y una mirada un poco más compasiva se pronunció a tu persona—Creo que simplemente eres una persona o bueno criatura que tiene miedo, por eso eres una persona agresiva.

Sonrió.

A ti que te llamaba la atención ese tipo de deducciones tan engreídas( apropósito no habías escuchado cosas así desde tu hermana Rose), regresaste a mirarlo de reojo, para luego hablarle pedante. —¡A si!, y ¿dime que agua tibia más descubrió el científico?

El te miró con cierta confusión, como si es que intentara ver detrás de tus palabras, tu no podías creer que el realmente lo estuviera intentando.

—¡No me interesa que me hables así!, verás que un día lograré que me aceptes!

Replico para retirarse completamente de la jaula y dar unos pasos ligeramente cortos hacia atrás. En esos momentos, te dedicaste a mirarlo de lleno una vez más. No, no era la primera vez que te percatabas de algunas cosas propias de esa persona, pero había algo de lo que nunca podías despegarte, y se hacía cada vez mucho más obvio. Esos eran sus ojos azules, azules como el mismo cielo, su piel morena, propio de alguien que trabaja mucho a las afueras y su cabello negro, que era del mismo color que tus garras, así de intenso.

Las cosas siguieron igual por un tiempo, las visitas y las conversaciones, no confiabas en el, aún. Pero con el paso de los días podían llevar conversaciones más largas. Pero nunca era de cosas importantes, sabías que no tendrían cosas así nunca.

* * *

><p>Las noches aquí eran bastante tranquilas, casi nunca dormías, pero tampoco tenías problemas para escuchar el silencio y a los grillos en la noche cantar. Podrías decir que era bastante pacifico. Oh al menos así solían ser, hasta esa noche.<p>

En un principio creías que te estabas imaginando cosas, pero había alguien por allí, pudiste divisar claramente una sombra que se escurría en el camino y se acercaba poco a poco. Tu vista no era la mejor en la noche, y en general, luego de un par de años sin tus aviadores fue inevitable que la perdieras un poco, pero tus instintos seguían siendo poderosos y pues era inevitable no escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Normalmente Jade era la primera en ladrar cuando esas cosas sucedían, pero casualmente parecía que el día de hoy estaba muy tranquila, como si es que estuviera esperando a que eso sucediese. Era extraño.

No hiciste nada tampoco, porque sentías algo de curiosidad de las cosas que pasarían de allí en adelante, así que esperaste.

Y de pronto, comenzaste a escuchar golpes. No eran muchos, supones que era algo con los guardias estúpidos que solían estar en la entrada.

Luego de ello, ves una figura que se mueve a través de las sombras una por un costado de la pecera gigantesca donde esta Feferi, y sabes de quien se trata, sin importar si es que fuese día o fuese noche, ese perfil y esos colores de cabello podrías distinguirlos. Aunque estuviera disfrazado con un antifaz, un sombrero de copa alta y un traje victoriano, un poco pasado de moda para la época

¿Es que acaso creería que la gente no lo vio? ¿Qué haría luego que lo sacara de allí?

Seguro no pensó en eso, era un idiota.

Los pondría en peligro a todos.

¡Demonios!

¿Es que acaso estaba loco? Si, posiblemente así era, pero pretendía hacer lo que había prometido. Vaya gracia. Y que sería de Feferi y Eridan si no lograba sacarlos ahora, como los movería.

Aun eras un incrédulo. Tendrías que verlo para creerlo. Cualquier cosa, aun no estabas listo para fiarte de alguien más que no seas tu mismo.

* * *

><p>Yo no debería postear ahora que ando en exámenes, pero meh(?)<p> 


	3. Un pequeño descanso

Advertencia: Este es un fic **inspirado** en las imágenes que corren en Tumblr acerca de un AU conocido como **Runawaystuck , idea originalmente realizada por Tara**, lo pongo así por que puede haber gente que no le guste mucho la idea de mezclas, persona-animal, pues tenga precaución.

PD: Si bien es basado en la historia vale mencionar que nunca la llegue a leer, así que lo que leen no es una vil copia, si no más bien nace de lo que he visto más la imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son originales de Andrew Hussie.<strong>

**"Un pequeño descanso"**

== Tu nombre es John Egbert y definitivamente nunca esperaste que esto fuera sencillo, pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creías.

Pasas las peceras con velocidad, sabes que esa era la parte más difícil y te tocaría hacerla al último, debías asegurarte de que todos salieran.

Aún más teniendo en cuenta que lo tuyo era una pequeña estrategia que tenía que ver más que nada con el tiempo. Habías noqueado a los guardias y te movías de manera sigilosa entre las jaulas. Habías estudiado su estructura junto con Jade en estos últimos días, sabías que eran jaulas viejas y que la cerradura sería fácil de abrir siempre y cuando tuvieras una llave semejante a la de las jaulas.

Obviamente el conseguir las llaves, te tomo días, a la final no es sencillo meter plastilina o arcilla a las cerraduras sin que te digan nada, pero como siempre aprovechabas las horas pico para venir, muy difícilmente se daban cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Ni el mismo pájaro intransigente que solía encontrarse en su jaula se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Sea como sea, el haber hecho eso, ahora te permitía sacar a las bestias de sus jaulas, comenzaste con la persona que era más fácil de convencer, Jade. Ella accedió de manera casi inmediata, y tras verte hacer un par de movimientos y tras verla a ella ansiosa como los canes, está libre. Le diste la llave de Tavros, pidiéndole que lo convenciera de salir y ella accedió caminando hasta la jaula rápidamente.

No, no esperabas que se negara, a nadie le gustaba estar encerrado en jaulas, ya fueran humanos o animales o un intermedio entre eso. Oíste como la chica abría la puerta y te desviaste a quien creíste te costaría sacar. Te diste cuenta que hace rato, el chico ya te estaba mirando, eso ayudaba, por lo menos tenías su atención.

—Te dije, te sacaría de aquí a como dé lugar.

El alzo la ceja.

—Más parece que eres un pequeño ladronzuelo que está queriendo robarse los animales de un circo.

Te responde y tú mueves la cabeza, para meter la llave de su jaula. Si bien calza al igual que el resto. No quería girar.

¡Mierda!

—Y aun así fuera así, no los tuviera encerrados, o los usaría con el mismo propósito que lo hacen estas personas. Es algo degradante.

Él te sonríe con ironía y algo de rabia.

—Como te lo dije antes, te le repetiré solo cuando lo vea, te creeré—Pese a sus palabras, sabes que se está impacientando, comienza a golpear la jaula con fuerza desde adentro.

—Espera, harás que nos descubran, haz silencio. —Le dices un poco exasperado.

—Al diablo con eso, veo a Jade afuera y quiero salir, no importa lo mucho que muevas esa llave, la puerta no abrirá, te lo aseguro. —Comenta el mientras comienzas a girar la llave con un poco más de fuerza.

¡Demonios!

Sacas la llave de la cerradura, y buscas de entre tus cosas un alambre, si bien no eras un ladrón como aseguraba el chico, venías bien preparado para el día de hoy y no era de sorprenderse, lo que estabas haciendo era ilegal en varios grados, si te cogían ahora, era seguro que acabarías preso, y tu aun cererías que tenías cosas que hacer, así que te negabas a aceptar eso.

Tras estar forcejando la puerta un poco más, un poco más y cada vez con más desesperación, por fin oíste el click que debía hacer el seguro, sonreíste, pero no te duro mucho, ya que tras una patada de Dave a la jaula caíste.

—No crees que podrías ser un poco más paciente. —Le reprochaste.

El negó con la cabeza-

—Aún tienes trabajo que hacer—Te dijo el, acercándose a las peceras en donde estaban Eridan y Feferi, quienes miraban con sorpresa y algo de esperanza. Estaban esperando que los saquen también. Seguramente si, tu si planeabas hacerlo, pues sí, pero aun tenías un problema.

¿Cómo sacarías las peceras de allí?

El chico del plumaje tomate se acercó a la pecera y tras hablar con ellos, comenzó a golpear las cadenas que ataban a la pecera.

Quería romperlas.

No estabas muy seguro si lo lograría. Te acercaste a la pecera, y situándote al lado contrario de la cadena, sacaste una pequeña escucha y comenzaste, una vez, con fuerza. Una, dos, tres, una, dos, tres,

Tras unos cuantos movimientos más y el sentir que tus manos estaban quemándose, lograste romper la primera cadena.

Aun te faltaba la otra, la que Dave quería arrancar.

A lo que fuiste a ver, te diste cuenta que más se había lastimado y no había logrado nada. Le pediste que se moviera y comenzaste una vez más.

Parecía un montón de tiempo, estabas seguro que lo era, y te convenciste poco después al momento en el que escuchaste a lo lejos unos murmullos.

….

Rayos.

—Maldición—Lo escuchas decir y te paras a ver a los seres que estaban en la pecera. —Juro que regresaré por ustedes. Les dices, la chica con lágrimas en la cara asiente y el chico dentro de la misma la reconforta y le dice a Strider que espere que no los traicionen, que estará esperando. Y tú te das la vuelta y con junto a la criatura que acababas de liberar y comenzaste a correr. Eso claro, sin decirle a Jade y a Tavros que hicieran lo mismo, advirtiéndoles que corran lo más lejos que pudieran, cualquier cosa si te necesitaban Jade tenía tu olor, y si quería algo debería venir a buscarte. Ella asintió y se lo llevó.

En cuanto a Dave, esperabas que huyera e hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Vuela! —Le dices.

—No sé cómo esperas que lo haga—Te ve con cierta incertidumbre, como si es que estuvieras proponiéndole algo poco común.

— ¿Tienes alas? ¿No?

—No tienen ese uso—Te responde cortante.

—Es en serio, por lo que por mi consta, tienen cara de ser muy parecidas a las de las águilas, supone deberías poder alzarte en vuelo.

No te responde.

— ¿No sabes usarlas? —Le preguntas, él no te responde, pero te mira a la cara con cierta tristeza.

Otra cosa más que te pasaba este día.

— ¡Por un de….! Está bien, no importa, tú te vienes conmigo entonces. Ya pensaremos en algo para cambiar tu situación.

Le dices, mientras le agarras de lo que supone es su mano. Y lo comienzas a arrastrar por las calles del pueblo. Era 8imposible que no llamaras la atención, así que fuiste por los lugares menos transitados, y quizás los más peligrosos. Sabías que podrían robarles allí y cosas por el estilo, pero eso significaría que la gente arriesgara su propio pellejo.

La mayoría de la gente no era de esa clase. Por lo que pese a lo que acababas de hacer, estabas seguro que no te delatarían. Tenías que confiar en eso. No fue hasta que tras tanto correr por pasadizos y demás, comenzaste a alejarte de esa zona, para entrar a tu casa que bajaste la velocidad.

En el momento en el que te paraste en tu puerta, comenzaste a reír. Era una risa nerviosa, estabas seguro de ello. A la final nunca habías hecho algo como lo que acababas de hacer y era de esperarse, eras un mar de adrenalina.

* * *

><p>== Tu nombre es Dave Strider y eras todo menos libre.<p>

No, a diferencia de lo que el pelinegro podría decirte, ahora eras preso de otra persona. Quizás no eras una atracción, y quizás tu situación no ería la misma, pero sin duda alguna, no eras libre.

Aunque claro, ahora sabías que, esa libertad solo dependía de ti. Aunque claro, no era tan cierto, no habías podido volar nunca, o más bien, nunca habías tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo. Cuando tuviste tu transformación evitabas que la gente te vea, y si bien solías subir a los arboles más pequeños, no era algo que no hicieras antes de tu transformación, además que cuando por fin comenzaste a salir, las cosas no salieron del todo bien, luego caíste preso y te encadenaron.

En ese lugar a duras penas tenías espacio para estirarte, así que no te sorprendía si es que esas alas, se hubiesen atrofiado. Por eso, lo decías, eran un bonito adorno y nada más. Aunque claro, eso no tenía que saber el chico. Ya tenías suficiente con que supieras que no volabas.

— ¡Intenta sentirte cómodo! —Te dice mientras se quita el abrigo tres cuartos que llevaba puesto. Tú no le respondes y buscas uno de sus sillones.

Aunque claro, te preguntas como deberías comportarte, si es que deberías subirte en el como lo hacen los pájaros o deberías sentarte en el como lo hacen los seres humanos. Supones que como no eras de tanta confianza como para sentarte en el sillón, subes tu pierna al brazo del mueble y luego te alzas de nuevo la contraria para llegar al espaldar.

Él te ve, con algo de curiosidad, pero no te dice nada, al parecer también esperaba a ver de qué manera te comportabas.

Eso claro, se te hacía un poco estresante, te sentías como un conejillo de indias, de algún experimento raro.

Luego de ello, no te hablo en un buen rato.

Pero cuando lo hizo, traía en su mano, un vaso con agua y un pan.

Se veían deliciosos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Te preguntó, tú quisiste negar con la cabeza, pero hace tiempo que no habías comido cosas frescas, verdaderamente frescas, así que asentiste.

Tomaste con las garras, que supone deberían ser tus manos, el vaso. No era sencillo, pero no habías olvidado como hacerlo, así mismo hiciste con el pan. Aunque nuevamente, te limitabas a hablar. Solo comías.

Debías haber estado comiendo con demasiado gusto, que el chico de los ojos azules te preguntó si es que querías más. Una vez más, no pudiste negarte, y fueron unos pocos panes más, antes de que pudieras sentirte realmente lleno.

—Me sorprende que comas así. —Te saca de tus pensamientos a lo que te limpias la boca el antebrazo.

—Deberías pasar el tiempo encerrado de lo que pase yo, para que digas cosas así—Le respondes, el baja la mirada.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Te dice, y pronto comienzas a sentir que el ambiente una vez más, se hace incómodo y pesado, no era para menos, nunca habías sido demasiado bueno para llevar conversaciones, al menos no conversaciones sobre las cosas estúpidas que te estaban preguntando ahora.

—Deberías dormir—Te dice el chico, mientras cruza los brazos para una vez más quedarte mirando de esa manera extraña, que te mira.

—No podre si me sigues mirando con esa cara—Te quejas, sabes que eres un mostró, y este chico no hace ni la mayor cosa para disimular que bueno, que eras diferente.

Él se sonríe, ¿Qué idiota sonríe en una situación así? —Lo siento, es que no me dejas de llamar la atención.

Te dice, y bueno no es la primera vez que te lo dicen, así que arqueas una ceja. —No serias la primera persona en la que tengo ese efecto.

Se ríe de nuevo—No, creo que me estas malinterpretando…—Estaba a punto de proseguir, pero lo interrumpes.

—Lo dudo, toda la gente es igual.

Él te mira con algo de lastima. Pero no quiere pelear, lo sabes por qué se levanta de su asiento, y se dirige a la puerta de su habitación. —Estoy cansado, dormiré.

Tú asientes. —Buenas noches, Bella durmiente. —Comentas en tono medianamente sarcástico.

Tras apagar la luz, oyes un crujido y sabes que esta acostado.

Sinceramente, no es como si es que estuvieses cómodo con todo esto, pero el día de hoy te habían sacado de la prisión en la cual habías vivido encerrado un montón de tiempo. Estabas agotado mentalmente más que realmente cansado.

No te das cuenta ni en qué momento sucede, ni por qué sucede, pero sabes que te quedaste dormido. La razón estabas, soñando, en mucho tiempo que aquello no había sucedido.

_== Tu nombre es Dave Strider y hace años que no habías tenido dulces sueños._

* * *

><p>Ha sido un tiempo, desde que postee el ultimo capi, a partir de aquí, quizás demoré un poco más, pero intentaré que los capítulos sean mas largos para que sean menos y pueda acabar esta historia. Espero que sean felices leyendo.<p> 


End file.
